


The Nightmare || Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	The Nightmare || Kakashi x Reader

Nightmares had become a staple in your life recently. They had been a common occurrence ever since the day that Pain had almost taken Kakashi from you. The same scene played out in your dreams every night. 

* * * * * *

A blast in the distance had taken your attention. You could see the rubble flying through the air from where you were. You continued pushing on with the team, Naruto, and Sakura right behind you.

After a minute or so a blast hit all of us, it hit with such a force that it threw us all. When Naruto and you had gotten your bearings Sakura was nowhere to be found. You panicked. “SAKURA!” You couldn’t lose a member of the team, You would never forgive yourself, and Kakashi would be so disappointed.

Naruto grabbed your hand and pulled you to him, summoning Gamabunta, the two of you standing on his head. Naruto looked down at Gamabunta as a young man with orange hair entered the battlefield. “Keep Y/n-Sensei safe. We’ll need her later.” The man wore an Akatsuki robe and the more you looked on the easier it was to see who it was. Pain.

As their battle ensued you searched the ground for any sign of anyone else. That’s when Tsunade appeared. “Y/n, I didn’t tell you this and I’m so sorry.” 

“Didn’t tell me what Tsunade?” 

Before she could answer Naruto sent one of the Pain’s flying into a wall, eliminating him from the battle. He turned to us. “Grandma Tsunade... Now that I’ve mastered Nature energy I can feel everyone in the areas chakra.” He looked down at the ground. “Is Kakashi-sensei out on a mission outside the village?”

Your knees grew weak, you could barely hold yourself up as Naruto spoke the words. You added Tsunade’s words with his and remembered the blast from before. “No,” You started to turn and Tsunade grabbed onto you. “You’re wrong Naruto. There’s no way.” Tears were streaming down your face as you fought against her grip. “Let me go!”

Tsunade looked to the ANBU member beside her and nodded toward you. “Follow her.”

The member didn’t even have time to say yes before you had jumped away from them. The second you no longer felt Tsunade’s grip on you took your exit. As you reached the blast site you were overcome with grief. Ninja lay slain everywhere you looked. That’s when you saw a familiar face. “Choji!”

The Amichiki turned to you. ‘Y/n-Sensei?”

“Where is he?” You were frantic. “Where’s Kakashi.”

Tears were streaming down his face as you looked closer. All he could do was point a finger in his direction. You looked over and almost forgot how to breathe. Kakashi was buried in rubble up to his chest. His head hung down, he was unmoving. You jumped down to him, as fast as your weak muscles would let you. Your arms wrapped around his lifeless body, tears soaking into his jacket as you repeated his name over and over. This wasn’t happening. Kakashi couldn’t be dead. 

* * * * * * 

As your body jolted up in bed a scream left your lips. Your breathing was labored. It couldn’t be happening again. It had been every day for the last month. Kakashi’s quick footsteps could be heard down the hallway. The harder you fought for breath the harder it was to catch it. As his strong arms wrapped around your body you relaxed some, finally able to open your eyes. “Shh, you’re safe. I won’t let you go.”

He cradled you into his arms and rocked you back and forth. He hated what that day had done to you. He even felt guilty about it even though you had told him countless times not to. All he could do was hold you until it was over, hoping that one day you’d be able to come out of this. 

He planted soft kisses on your head, lulling you back to sleep. Another sleepless night for the two of you was evident. “I love you so much.” His grip was tight on your arms. “You never have to suffer through that again. I’m not leaving you. I promise I’ll never leave again.”


End file.
